The One with Ross' Accident
by Loggie12
Summary: After one horrible accident causes Ross to have some severe injuries to his body including a fractured skull and bruised heart. Will Ross ever lead a normal life again, or is this his faith forever? Will Rachel ever get the chance to tell Ross how she really feels about him, or is it too late for her? R&R pairing with a few on the side as well. Set after Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So FictionWriter91 and FriendsEnthusiast stories inspire me to write this one, and of course it will take a different route, so here I am posting the first chapter. Set after Season 7 when Chandler and Monica just got married. After that the story is going on his own road. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 1

 **Apartment 20**

It was a rather cold snowy day outside in New York Manhattan. It's been this weather for almost two weeks now with non-stop snowing. You could perfectly hear how the naked trees whistle from far away. In apartment 20, Chandler was busy watching football in the living room as his favourite team was playing. He cursed them wildly for each time they made a mistake, he didn't like if they made a stupid mistake costing them points they could have had. Monica was preparing dinner, but she got an unexpected phone call earlier and went to the bedroom as she didn't want to disturb Chandler and his game. He gets rather annoyed if he can't focus all his attention on the game. He enjoyed watching football in the evenings after a hard day of work. Monica tried to watch with him quite a few times, but she eventually gets bored after like fifteen minutes and then decided to clean the house or to prepare dinner or run her errands.

It was twenty five minutes into the game and his team was winning. He cheered them on, clapping his hands together and enjoying the football game. He wished he was there, but he couldn't get off work early enough to drive over to see the game in person since it was in another state after all. Suddenly, Monica came out of the bedroom looking horrified as she held the phone in her hand upside down. Chandler immediately jolted up from his seat, examining his wife's appearance.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked not liking the look of this already. Monica had tears in her eyes that ruined her mascara badly. He embraced his wife into his arms as she let out a sob. He hated seeing her like this, he practically couldn't stand seeing her unhappy or mad or even disappointed. She cuddled deeper into his embrace, letting out a deep breathe into his shirt. She liked the scent that Chandler had, it was always so sweet and muscular at the same time. She always felt better when she took the scent in a little.

"It's Ross," she finally cried out, exhaling another sob out.

"Wha… what about him?" Chandler choked as he tensed up, his whole mouth went dry all of a sudden. He knew this wasn't good, he just had this feeling this would mess him up also. Monica let go of the embrace looking Chandler straight into his eyes. She gulped, she hated giving bad news to people. She hated seeing people sad about something or someone. Ross is Chandler's best friend and Monica knew that this is going to hit him hard no matter how hard he will try to hide his emotions.

"He's been in a car accident," tears still escaping her eyes. Chandler gasped with his hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide as he felt his whole body went into shock. His heartbeat began to beat rapidly fast, his mind went blank for a few seconds processing the news that Monica just told him. Then his mind was racing with questions. When? How? Where? Is he okay? Is it bad? He hated when he didn't have the answers to his own questions. He wanted to see Ross.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Chandler mumbled looking down on his wife. He wanted answers. Monica looked horrified with the news, as if her whole world had crumbled into millions of pieces at once. Ross was practically her best friend since childhood, she always had him in her life and he always have been there for her no matter what.

"I… I don't know exactly what happened, the hospital di… didn't say much. All what the lady could tell me over the… the phone is that he lost control of the vehicle and hit a tree very hard. He smashed his head pretty hard and he has a few broken bones so far. They still busy with him to see if there is any physical or mental damage," Monica clenched her fists starting to panic. "We… we must get to the hospital," Monica breathed, starting to look for her keys. She dashed into the kitchen and living room, throwing pillows on the ground bumping into every furniture piece they had. It was perfectly clear that she wasn't herself at all.

"Where's my damn keys?" she hopelessly cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Chandler just watched his wife in shock. He never saw her like this and he didn't like the sight at all. It was totally upsetting for him. In his mind he prayed, he desperately hoped Ross was okay and that there were no other physical or mental damage. He has to be okay, Chandler couldn't stand the thought of losing his best friend. Ross was his only best friend since high school, Joey was his best friend too, but he only came later in his life. Having the thought of losing Ross terrified Chandler badly. He couldn't believe this was happening, one minute he was enjoying watching football, the next thing Monica came out of the room stating Ross has been in a car accident. Chandler snapped back into reality as he saw his wife still looking for the keys.

"Didn't you left the keys in the bedroom?" Chandler half asked, half reminded Monica as he scratched the back of his head. He swore he saw the keys on one of the nightstands, but he couldn't remember which one exactly. Monica sighed, clearly annoyed with herself. She rushed to the bedroom almost tripping over her own feet on the way. Chandler sighed, running his hand through his hair still processing the tragic news, clearly expecting the worst possible outcome. Car accidents is no joke and no-one must ever take it lightly. It's one of the most tragic ways to die because it can happen at any given time and it can be over in seconds. It happened to Ross, his best friend. He hated the fact that it happened to him. Monica came out of the room with the keys in her hands. Chandler followed her out of the apartment grabbing his wallet on the way out. Monica closed the door behind them, but struggled to lock the door as she couldn't get the key into the lock. Her hands were shaking severely, her knees were trembling from fear from worrying about Ross.

"Honey, calm down. We're not in the Amazing Race," Chandler joked trying to lift up the tension, but immediately regretted it when he saw Monica's death glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. But she ease her glare as she knew Chandler meant only good from his jokes. She took a deep cleansing breath closing her eyes for a second before putting back the key in the lock successfully locking it.

"You okay?"

Monica sighed and nodded. "I'll be as soon as I see my brother. Let's go," she commanded, practically running down the stairs with Chandler right behind her trying to keep up. Almost halfway down he was already out of breath, seeking for air desperately, but he knew he couldn't slow down a bit. He wanted to get to the hospital as fast as possible. The stairs felt like an eternity for him, but they eventually got outside as a cold wind struck them sending shivers throughout their bodies. There was no cab in sight. The roads were covered in snow, but not too much not be able to drive.

Chandler grunted throwing his hands up in the air. "Where the damn cabs of this city, there are so many when I'm stuck in traffic in the morning, but now there's none?" he questioned himself.

"We have to take the Porsche then," Monica said. "I know the road is icy, but we have to get to Ross. We don't have a choice," Monica shrugged. Chandler didn't like the idea of driving in snow, but he understood the situation and he didn't want to let Monica or himself down. He just nodded his head and they went over to the parking garage. They walked through the entrance, revealing the grey Porsche which Monica's Dad gave to her since all her childhood memories were destroy by water damage. Monica froze when she got to the driver's door. Chandler saw and knew she wasn't capable of driving.

"Do you want me to drive?" Chandler offered even though he didn't like the idea of driving in snowy condition himself, but he couldn't let Monica drive in her condition. Monica gave a half smile handing the keys over to Chandler. She climbed into the passenger side of the Porsche while Chandler into the driver's side. Chandler buckled himself up before putting the keys into the ignition. He waited a couple of seconds before starting the car which immediately came to life. Chandler revved the Porsche to 2000RPM to warm up the car before driving off.

"Rachel!" Monica suddenly realised. "We have to tell her what happened," Monica shifted her position to Chandler. "And the other two," she added on searching for her phone.

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell Rachel?" Chandler asked. "I mean, you know what happened last."

"Yeah, but if we don't tell her, she would never forgive us," Monica said still searching for her phone. "I think I left it in the apartment," she sighed into her seat. Chandler quickly took out his, handing it over to his wife.

"Use mine," he said. Monica gracefully took it going into his contacts. She scrolled down to Rachel's name, but froze when she got to it. Her heart sank to her stomach as she stared at the phone which made Chandler uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Something on my phone that you don't like?"

"No, it's not that," Monica shook her head. "I can't tell Rachel," she admitted. There was this pit in her stomach that was starting to grow in her throat as well. She swallowed it down looking over to Chandler.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Chandler softly asked. Monica nodded her hand giving the phone back to him. He had to do it for her, seeing Monica like this broke his heart. He dialled Rachel's number, putting it against his ear. He bit his lip while the phone rang. He honestly didn't know how she's going to take the news.

"Rachel," he breathed as she answered the phone. "We have some bad news," Chandler said resting his head against the headrest of the car.

" _What is it?"_

"It's Ross… he has been in an accident."

 **Ralph Lauren Rachel's Office**

Rachel kicked off her shoes after a long day of work at Ralph Lauren. She had two meetings with the staff, along with a presentation for new women's wear. She was practically running up and down the whole day in heels. Her feet ache from the pain. She sighed from relieve when she sat on her chair ready to go home.

"Oh this feels good," she breathed. She stretched her feet out yawning in the process. Suddenly her phone rang in her purse. She grunted grabbing her purse, digging through it for her phone. She got in and answered.

"Rachel," she heard Chandler breath. "We have some bad news." Rachel froze in her seat. She didn't like the sound of his voice. Bad news is never good.

"What is it?" she asked carefully clenching the phone against her ear sitting straight up.

"It's Ross… he has been in an accident." She let go of the phone dropping it to the ground. She heard Chandler's voice through the speaker, but didn't pick it right up. Her mind was focused on Ross

"No, no, no, nononono," she chanted starting to pace her office. "Oh God, this isn't happening," she rubbed her temples. She has to get to the hospital. She grabbed her purse and off she went to the hospital.

 **1 hour before**

 **Ross POV**

Before I even knew it, my foot was pressed against the floor to run the light, but instead of going in a straight line, the car skidded sideways on the road with tyres screaming to be stopped. I slammed my feet against the brakes and clutch, trying to control the car, but due to the bad road condition the car struggled to gain control again. Everything around me went in slow motion, I clenched my hands against the steering wheel waiting for the impact to happen. The car hit the side kerb, lifting the wheels up into the air. The car was on two wheels, but only for a split second before the car tipped over. The car rolled several times, treating me like a beanbag, crushing and destroying everything until it all just stopped against a tree. My body was in pain, but it fade away as everything just went black.

 **Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews so far, I really appreciate it. Here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friends**

 **Reviews will be appreciated!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Come on, come on, come onnn!" Rachel chanted impatiently at the driver, tapping her foot up and down in the cab. She was so frustrated at the driver for travelling 20mph on the road. She knew the road was icy, but 20mph was ridiculous to her especially when there was no traffic ahead of them and that she wanted to see Ross as soon as possible. She felt like she wanted to strangle the driver just to speed up.

"Can't you go any faster?" she hopefully asked throwing her hands in the air with a raised eyebrow, but the cab driver gave a stern look, nodding his head to the sides not bothering to speed up by a mile. Feeling hopeless, Rachel sighed into her seat staring out of the window with her arms crossed on her chest. Her mind travelled to Ross. _'Oh Ross, I hope you're okay'_ she whispered. A tear escaped her eye, the ride to the hospital felt like torture for her as each second slowly ticked by. Daylight was breaking as the sun was setting in a distance. They were almost at the hospital as the hospital sign came into view.

A few seconds later the cab came to a stop next to the entrance, Rachel paid the driver his fare before bursting out of the cab and through the entrance of the hospital to the receptionist desk. The nurse behind the desk look frightened by Rachel sudden appearance. Rachel's mind went blank for a second as she stared at the nurse quite a while trying to gather some words.

"Rachel Greene, here… to see… Ross Geller," she said in blobs, taking deep breaths in between. Before the nurse could respond, Rachel heard her name being yelled in a distance vaguely by a man's voice. She looked around before she saw Chandler and Monica at the waiting area.

"Rachel!" she heard her name more clearly, seeing Chandler waving his hands in the air. Rachel immediately run towards them where they were at the waiting area. She already could feel the tears building inside her. She hated hospitals in general, the cold halls and floors, the smell, the food they serve. Monica stood up from her seat and they immediately embraced each other.

"Mon," Rachel sobbed into Monica's shoulder seconds later. "I'm scared," she admitted. Monica also could feel the tears starting to build up again, but she bravely hold it back. She needed to be the strong one of the group.

"I know, I know, I'm also scared," Monica confessed rubbing her hand in circles on Rachel's back. "He's going to be okay, he has to be okay," Monica said pulling away from Rachel. Monica looked Rachel in the eyes, tearfully.

"He's a strong person," she added pulling Rachel back into the hug. Rachel nodded on Monica's shoulder, knowing she was right. Ross is a strong person, he will get through this.

"Rachel…" Chandler started. "Why are you bare feet?" he asked rubbing his chin with his fingers staring down at her feet. Confused, Rachel look down only realising then she kicked her shoes off at Ralph Lauren and forgot to put them back on when she received the call from him.

"I forgot it at the office."

"Oh," he nodded.

"How is he?" Rachel asked sitting down on one of the hospital chairs rubbing her feet.

"We don't know yet," Monica shrugged crossing her arms. "He's still in surgery," she added on. Rachel's eyes immediately went wide from shock.

"SURGERY? Oh my God, is it that bad?" she rubbed her temples as she stood up pacing the hospital floor up and down.

"Surgery?" she asked again in a panicking softer tone. "Why?"

"They didn't say much over the phone," Chandler spoke up. "But the car is badly wrecked. There's almost nothing left."

Rachel had her hand over her mouth, not believing what she is hearing. She have suddenly develop this pit in her stomach, it felt like she was going to throw up. Her heartbeat began to beat rapidly fast, hyperventilating from the news.

"Rachel, calm down. He's going to be okay," Chandler tried to reassure her.

"Joey and Phoebe?" she questioned looking at Chandler.

"No, not yet. We didn't told them yet," Monica said. Chandler rubbed Monica shoulders as he spoke up. "Only you know so far and of course Jack and Judy," he said.

"Who's going to tell them?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Chandler shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just wait and see what the doctor have to say before we call them with news."

 **2 hours later.**

Chandler went off to get some coffee as he couldn't stand the waiting and silence anymore. Monica and Rachel still sat on the chairs. One of the nurses brought some shoes for Rachel to keep her feet warm from the cold floor. They stared at the two big doors, waiting for someone to come out.

"Why is it taking so long?" Rachel yelled frustrated, standing up from her seat. "They should have been done by now!" she ran her fingers through her hair. She was tired and frustrated. She couldn't understand why it was taking so long. Monica just sat there with her knees up to her chest. Chandler came with three coffees in his hand. He handed Rachel's first and then Monica. Monica took the first sip, holding the warm cup between her hands. The hospital hall was cold, colder than outside.

"Any news?" Chandler asked sitting next to Monica. She nodded her head which made Chandler sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder which she rested her head on his chest. She snuggled deeper wondering how far the doctors were. She could sense Rachel was impatient. She didn't let her eyes off the door. This thing was clearly killing her from the inside. A few minutes passed by before a doctor eventually came out of the surgery door. Monica and Chandler jolted up from their seats.

"Monica Geller I presume?" The doctor stepped up with a clipboard.

"Hi yes, it's me. How is he?" she asked hastily.

"I'm Doctor Sadie Henderson and unfortunately I have some bad news for you," she said writing something on the clipboard.

"B…bad news?" Monica stuttered questionably.

"Ross was in critical condition when the paramedics found him in his car and he was immediately sent to the emergency room for treatment." Rachel gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. She could feel the tears starting to build up again. Chandler's legs went numb all of a sudden as he took a seat looking up to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Rachel whispered through tearfully eyes.

"His injuries are severe due to the impact he had since he hadn't a seatbelt on. He's suffering from a small fractured skull which could lead to brain damage which is our biggest concern at the moment. He's has some multiple broken and fractured bones including a ruptured spinal cord, 5 broken ribs and he has a bruised heart," she finished. Rachel tilted her head to the side tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bruised heart? What… what do…do you mean?"

"Yes, he developed Myocardial Contusion from the car accident and that basically means he has a bruise muscle in the heart which effects the heart's normal rhythmic beating, making heartbeats too fast or too slow or irregular," the doctor explained.

"Oh my God," the two girls exclaimed as the tears rushing down on their faces at the thought of how much pain Ross must be going through. Chandler quickly wrapped his arms around them as he held back his own tears.

"When can we see him?"

"Ross is still in surgery. They almost done with him. You can see him shortly," the doctor said. "I'll be joining you shortly after he's done," she said giving a sympathetic look towards them.

"Thank you doctor," Chandler said.

"He'll get through it, Ross is a strong person," Chandler tried to assured Monica and Rachel which broke free from his hug. He could see both of them were worried about Ross, he was too. He also wanted to cry, but he hold back bravely as he didn't want them to see how he cry.

"Phoebe and Joey," Monica reminded. "We have to tell them what happened," Monica said wiping the tears off her face.

"Okay," Chandler nodded. "I'll tell them," he said as he pulled out his phone dialling Joey's number. He took a deep breath, glancing at Monica and Rachel briefly before turning around.

"Joey," he started…. "I have some bad news…"

 **Central Perk**

"Last night was so amazing," Joey told Phoebe once they stepped into Central Perk. They hanged their coats on the hanger before ordering a cup of coffee from Gunther. They plopped down on the orange couch before Joey continued.

"Jessica was awesome. You should have seen her at the movies. She practically tripped one of the guys who kept giving her looks. It was hilarious!" Joey exclaimed. Phoebe just sat there, not liking the story. She always had feelings for Joey, but never admitted it to anyone. Sure she gave a few hints, but no-one thought she was serious. Only she knew and she wanted to keep that way.

"Did you kiss?" Phoebe suddenly asked looking Joey dead in the eyes.

"N…No, not yet," Joey shrugged which made Phoebe smile a little from relieve.

"Good for her," Phoebe muttered under her breath crossing her legs.

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway when are you seeing her again?" Phoebe asked blankly.

"Tomorrow," Joey said excitedly, which made Phoebe further upset. Just before Joey could talk more about Jessica, his phone rang in his pocket. He excused himself to Phoebe who was gracefully thankful for the phone as she didn't want to hear more about Jessica.

"Hey Chandler, what's happening buddy?" he excitedly started, but his expression change when he heard Chandler have some bad news. His eyes went wide and his body in shock. He hang up the phone looking at Phoebe worriedly.

"Ross has been in an accident," he told Phoebe.

"Oh my God!" she jolted up from her seat. Joey looked at her confused for a moment still sitting in his seat.

"Just not sit there, come!" Phoebe ordered as he realised why she jolted up from her seat. They both grabbed their coats before they were on their way to the hospital.

"What about your coffee?" Gunther asked as he stood there holding their coffees in his hand. He sighed as he went to throw it away.

"Oh my God, I hope Ross is okay!" Joey exclaimed once they were in the cab. He started to bite his nails, but Phoebe stopped him by hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Stop biting your nails," she scolded. "Ross will be okay," she stated. "We just have to be positive about this." Joey nodded, agreeing with Phoebe. Positive thinking can achieve the impossible.

"Replace every negative thought with a positive one of Ross," Joey whispered to himself. He stared out of the window briefly. Phoebe shifted closer to Joey, resting her head on his shoulder. Joey smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He was glad he had such a great female friend like Phoebe. He didn't want anything more from her and he knew she didn't also. That's why they had such an awesome friendship together. They understood each other very well. He always made her smile and she had the same effect on him.

"He's going to be fine," Phoebe reassured herself. Joey stayed quiet and the rest of the ride was in silence. Nor Phoebe or Joey said a word to each other. When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed to the waiting area where Chandler said he will be. Joey felt his own tears started to build up as he saw how Rachel was crying. 'Oh this can't be good,' he whispered to himself.

"How is he?" Phoebe asked once they reach them.

"I think you two should sit down," Chandler stated. Phoebe and Joey slowly took their seat on the chairs, waiting for Chandler to continue.

"He's in critical condition," he began. "He's out of surgery now, we just waiting for the nurse to come out before we can go in. Don't be frightened, just know he's not going to look good," Chandler explained. Joey and Phoebe nodded their head and just that moment, the nurse came out of the room, giving a sympathetic look before she walked away.

"Can I go first?" Rachel asked hopefully, looking at the other. They all nodded. Rachel slowly opened the door, her heart was pounding fast as she was scared what she was about to see. She opened the door wider starting to see Ross' figure on the hospital bed, sleeping soundly as the only sound she could hear was the heart monitor. Rachel took a deep breath before stepping fully into the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind her. Trembling Rachel walked to Ross' bed. She gasped at Ross' condition. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body, his one leg was covered in a cast as well as his right arm. His head was also wrapped tightly with gauze tape, ending right above his eyebrows. He has been hooked up to life support as she saw the tubes that was connected to him. This killed her on the inside, how could this have happened to him?

Before she could say anything, the machines suddenly went off. She jumped back, not knowing what's going on. Doctors and nurses came into the room and before she could see what they were doing, she was pulled out of the room by one nurse. She opened her mouth to speak, but the nurse went quickly inside again. Rachel stood there gaping like a fish, fearing the worst possible outcome.

 **So what did you think of the outcome of the accident? Let me know in a review? Thanks! Chapter 3 will be posted in 1-2 weeks, maybe sooner, you never know. Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 3 with one day to spare. It is been two weeks. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much for the reviews and support, I really appreciate it! That made me smile wider what my face could handle. Here is Chapter 3, hope you like. It's very soppy and took me long to write even it's such a short chapter.**

 **So I know in one of FriendsEnthusiast stories she/he made Ross also comatose. I'm not stealing his/her idea though, but I just thought it will suit the story better after the accident Ross had. I just wanted to make that clear before there is any speculations about copyrighting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.**

Chapter 3

Everything went into slow motion for Rachel as her thoughts were running like crazy. She was all of a sudden pulled out of Ross' hospital room when his machines went haywire. She gaped like a fish out of water wanting to go back inside, but for some reason she couldn't get her legs to work the way she wanted to. Her mind was filled with questions and it started to get overwhelm for her. She wondered what was happening now, why the machines went off. Was it something she did? No can't be, she just stepped into the room. Was it a machines malfunction? Probably not… is Ross okay? She dear God hoped. Rachel was pulled back to planet Earth when she saw Monica's worried expression on her face when she grabbed her wrist shaking her back to reality.

"Rachel, what happened?" Monica asked with a brittle voice. Rachel gulped looking at the door again, processing the scene that she just witnessed for a brief second before she was pulled out of the room.

"Yeah, what happened in there?" Chandler asked in a whispered voice standing next to Monica. Rachel bit her lip, a single tear escaping her eye as she couldn't help it. Monica become even more worried as she saw Rachel was about to cry. Rachel hold back her tears bravery, starting to talk.

"I… I… I don't know," Rachel stammered. "One second I… I just stood there looking at Ross and… and… and the next the machines just went off and I was p…p…pulled out of the room by the nurse and… and…" Rachel felt her mouth went dry, but Monica knew she wasn't going to finish off so she embraced Rachel into her arms.

"It is okay, it's okay, shhhh," Monica soothed stroking Rachel hair with her one hand. But it didn't help at all as Monica felt Rachel's breathing became heavier than normal. Monica suddenly tensed up as she noticed Rachel was starting to hyperventilate and she immediately said Chandler's name as she let go of Rachel. Chandler knew what to do as he stood in front of Rachel.

"Rachel," he started by placing both his hand onto Rachel's shoulders. He licked his lips adjusting himself. Rachel stared at the floor, breathing more heavily than normal. This really knocked her up. The tears was starting to form in her eyes, her friends just stared in horror not knowing what to do or say. Their eyes were wider than the sky, they were stuck to their chairs not knowing to call a doctor or someone.

"Rachel, look at me… listen to me," Chandler whispered waiting for Rachel to look at him and when she did, he continued.

With a calm slow voice he said, "Breathe in and breathe out." Chandler locked eyes with Rachel. "He's going to be fine, it's maybe just a small setback," he tried to reassured her, but actually he tried to reassured himself more than her. Seeing doctors and nurses running past him, made his heart having a mini heart attack. Seeing Rachel staring at the door gaping like a fish made it even worse.

"Breathe," Chandler repeated. His mouth went a little dry all of a sudden. He licked his lips again. Rachel's breathing was starting to get normal, but he wasn't done.

"Take a deep cleansing breathe, in… and out, slowly." Rachel did what Chandler said and it was working. Joey and Phoebe's eyes was starting to get normal as they stared at them. Joey could swore he heard Phoebe saying that Chandler is amazing, but he could have been wrong as his mind and eyes were focused on Rachel. He felt very sorry for her, he wished he could have done more to help her.

After three whole minutes, Rachel's breathing was normal and she felt a little embarrassed by her sudden abnormal breathing. She thanked Chandler before looking at her friends.

"Sorry for that," she apologized. "I don't know what has got into me, everything just felt a little overwhelmed for me," Rachel said trying to wipe the tears off her face, but it was already dried out. Joey and Phoebe gave small smiles. They both patted her on the back as an indication that they understand and feel for her.

"Let's go wash you up," Monica suggested with a small smile. Rachel nodded as they both went their way to the bathroom around the corner. Chandler gave a huge sigh, taking his seat next to Joey and Phoebe. He tipped his head back against the chair before closing his eyes and crossing his arms. That was the hardest thing he ever did in three minutes.

"You did amazing back there," Phoebe commented. Chandler opened his eyes, seeing a sincere smile from Phoebe which made him smile a little. "It was like you knew what to say, have you done this before?" Phoebe asked curious.

"Actually no, that was the first time," he laughed. "I guess my instinct took over and yeah. But I'm glad I could get Rachel to breathe normal. We don't want her on a hospital bed as well."

"Still, you did amazing. I could have never done it."

"What's going to happen now," Joey changed the subject. Chandler and Phoebe looked at Joey, confused by his question. Chandler looked over to Phoebe, but she just shrugged.

"What… what do you mean Joe?"

"I mean, what if Ross don't makes it?" he asked looking at both Chandler and Phoebe. Chandler tensed up, sending shivers throughout his body. His eyes went wide as well as Phoebe's. Did they heard right? Did Joey just… why would Joey even think that?

"Is he going to die?"

"Don't say that!" Phoebe punch Joey in the arm. "Remember what I said in the cab? Positive thoughts about Ross!"

"Ow! Stop hitting me," Joey rubbed his arm again, on the same spot as before. He wasn't impressed by Phoebe and by the looks of it, she wasn't as well.

"Well stop saying stupid things," Phoebe warned.

"But I'm serious, what if the doctors can't fix Ross, what would happen?" he said in a more serious tone and he was right. What if the doctors can't fix Ross?

"What makes you asked that Joe?" Chandler raised his eyebrow trying hard not to think about it.

"Well," Joey pointed at the door. Chandler looked at the door, swallowing his own saliva down. A life without Ross? His mind just went blank all of a sudden. A life without Ross? Is it even possible? Will there be a life without Ross? He sure hope not. The thought of having a life without his best friend sent shivers throughout Chandler's body. He can't imagine that, that is not going to happen.

"Well Joe, let's hope that's not the case," he softly said. He saw Rachel and Monica was coming back from the bathroom and Rachel's ruined make up was washed off. Rachel and Monica looked devastated. He wished this accident never happened. Seeing his wife and friends like this made him sad. He smiled when his wife came to a seat next to him as she rested her head against his shoulder again like before. Phoebe opened her arms as Rachel sat next to her resting her head against Phoebe's shoulder. They cuddled up leaving Joey alone in his own world.

Minutes passed by, but each minute felt like hours for the friends. Rachel was starting to get impatient again as she couldn't handle the silence anymore. Her knees were up to her chest literally staring a hole at the door waiting any moment for the doctor to come out again. Her eyes were tired, very tired. She knew she needed sleep as soon as possible, but not before she knows Ross is okay. She was battling to keep her eyes open. She wondered what time it was.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" she lifted up her head to stretch out a little. Chandler dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone only to saw it was almost morning again, almost six. He realised they have been here for almost more than ten hours. Seeing the time made it yawned a little

"It's almost six in the morning," he said after he was done yawning. He stretched out as soon as Monica lifted her head. _'Was that the time?'_ Monica thought to herself. _'Have we been here for almost ten hours straight?"_

"Why is it taking so long?" Rachel grunted. She stood up from her chair, wanting to burst into the door, but the moment she wanted to, the doors flew open making her stop dead in her tracks. Doctor Sadie came out of the room with her clipboard in her hand scribbling down some words before she look up to meet Monica and Monica knew this wasn't going to be good news.

"I presume I have some unfortunate news," she began holding the clipboard against her chest.

"Is he dead?" Joey quickly asked with made Rachel gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Joey!" Chandler, Monica and Phoebe said in unison with a punch from Phoebe from the side. He rubbed his arm again on the same spot, silently apologizing to everyone taking a step back. Doctor Sadie was at a loss of words of Joey sudden question, but quickly regain her words again.

"No, he's not dead," she said making that clear for Joey. "Ross has gone into a coma," she said which made Monica gasped a little. The hallway froze as if it were a display. All five of them paralyzed and unmoving from the doctor's words.

' _Ross has fallen into a coma?'_ Rachel inaudible whispered to herself. _'That can't be.'_

"I'm truly sorry, there was nothing we could do. If a person falls into a coma, there's nothing we can do to undo the action," Doctor Sadie explained.

"How long is he going to be in a coma?" Phoebe asked crossing her arms.

"That's the difficult part. Unfortunately comas can last from several days to several weeks, even months to years," the Doctor stated. Monica felt her tears was starting to come down, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She turned away and Chandler immediately embraced his wife as she let out a sob.

"He will wake up, right?" Joey asked, feeling a pit in his stomach. Ross has to wake up. Doctor Sadie couldn't answer his question, because she didn't want to lie to him. There's no way she could predict the future and with comas, it's hard to tell if a person is ever going to wake up.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Rachel suddenly said as she ran to the bathroom.

"I will go after her," Phoebe said trying to catch up to Rachel. Chandler looked back at the Doctor to continue.

"Ross will be taking to Intensive Care, we will move him shortly. I suggest you guys should get some sleep. You can see him this afternoon when everything is done. Just remember visiting hours at ICU is strict so only two persons is allow inside," Doctor Sadie said. Chandler nodded his head as the doctor left.

"He's in great hands," Chandler said to Monica as Monica lifted her head. "Let's go get some coffee before we head home," Chandler suggested.

 **In the Bathroom**

"Rachel!" Phoebe called out when she reached the bathroom. She immediately started to check every stall before she heard Rachel at the end of the bathroom in the corner. Rachel was on her knees hurling over the toilet.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said wiping her mouth standing up, but hurled again as she throw up again. Phoebe didn't like the scene of this, but something in her told her this isn't from the news they received.

"Rachel, are you sure? Something tells me otherwise," Phoebe raised an eyebrow. Something in her instinct told her that Rachel might be hiding something or doesn't even know she is hiding it. Phoebe always trusted her instinct as it were almost never wrong.

"I'm fine Phoebe," she said standing up walking to the sink. "I just got a little sick from the news, I'm fine," Rachel tried to reassured Phoebe. She washed her hands and face again before staring at herself in the mirror noticing Phoebe isn't convinced.

"Something tells me otherwise," Phoebe repeated as she stared at Rachel's lower waist which made Rachel uncomfortable. _'Why did I get sick all of a sudden? It wasn't about Joey's comment or Doctor Sadie's news. It was just sudden, came out of nowhere… wait… can it be? No it can't… can it?_ Rachel's mind gone fuddled with questions, but she saw Phoebe was looking at her intently. She shoved that thought away giving Phoebe a small smile.

"I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Phoebe offered.

"No, I think I will stay here a little," Rachel said as they left the bathroom. Phoebe raised her eyebrow and Rachel knew what Phoebe was thinking about.

"Don't worry, I will get home and get some sleep," Rachel defended. Phoebe wasn't fully convinced, but nodded anyway.

"Okay fine, but don't stay here too long," Phoebe warned giving Rachel a hug. She smiled before she went home. Monica, Chandler and Joey already left the hospital as Phoebe got a text from Joey saying they going to get coffee and go home afterwards, Rachel was the only one left. She wandered through the hospital for a couple of minutes before stopping at Ross' ICU room. She saw through the window how the nurses were busy with him setting up everything. It made her heart dropped to her stomach. _'Oh Ross'_ she whispered, a tear escaping her eye before she decided to go home. Her eyes were sore, she definitely needed sleep, and she really did. She was battling to keep her eyes open.

 **Apartment 19**

Rachel eventually found herself going home. She search for her keys in her purse and opened the door slowly only to see Joey in his chair holding Hugsy against his chest sleeping soundly. She could see Joey was crying as the wet tears were still visible on his face.

"Joey?" Rachel whispered touching his arm slightly. He slowly opened his watery eyes.

"You okay? Did you cry?"

"No," Joey defended himself quickly wiping the tears away. "I'm fine," he said in a brave voice as he stood up. She could see he tried to bravely hold his tears away.

"Oh Joey," Rachel said pulling him into a hug. Joey finally let out a sob into Rachel's shoulder. He hold Hugsy closer to him to his chest.

"I'm worried about Ross," he admitted through his sobs. "I don't want him to die."

"He's not going to," Rachel said not saying that last word. "Ross is a strong person." Rachel let out a sigh patting Joey on the back. Joey pulled back looking Rachel into her eyes.

"Let's get some sleep," she suggested. Joey nodded his head as they both made their way to their separate rooms. As tired as Rachel was, she struggled to shut off her mind. She couldn't forget about what happened. It kept replaying in her mind, how the machines had gone off. Ross is comatose. There's a chance that he'll never wake up and that scared Rachel the most, what even made her more scared is the fact that she had thrown up. Rachel exhaled a sob pulling the covers to her face. She closed her eyes tightly and before she even knew it, she eventually drifted to sleep.

 **I hope you like. Please leave a review if you do. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, I know I'm late. I really had writers block for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter. This chapter took me forever to write. I don't feel great about this chapter since I scratched it like a few times. I hope it came out alright. I promise the next chapters would be better! Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friends**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Monica and Chandler**

"I can't sleep!" Monica cried out for the umpteenth time. She tossed already like ten times in bed, trying to sleep, but she couldn't get her mind switched off. Chandler sighed as he sat up, turning the lamp on running a hand over his face. He also couldn't sleep. Every time he almost managed to fall asleep, Monica cried out waking him up instantly. Monica lifted herself up with one arm, leaning on her side with her hand against her head.

"I can't stop thinking about Ross and what the doctors said," Monica softly said looking up to Chandler feeling annoyed with herself. Chandler sighed, leaning on his side facing Monica. He looked into her eyes with his tired eyes. He really didn't have the energy to think about the situation. He just wanted to sleep and figure the whole situation out in the afternoon. But even though with no energy, he also couldn't get Ross off his mind.

"Me neither," he admitted shifting closer to Monica.

"Is he every going to wake up from his coma?" Monica whispered. Chandler could see his wife wanted to cry. He pulled his wife closer to him, wrapping his arms around her back. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on top of hers, stroking her softly with his fingers. Monica snuffled a few times. She wrapped her arms around Chandler's waist, resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, hoping she would fall asleep.

"He will," he managed to speak. "He's going to be just fine," he whispered softly. The room went silence, Chandler could perfectly hear how the seconds ticked by on the clock above the door. It was almost seven, the sun was nowhere in sight yet due to the snow and tall buildings. A few minutes went by, in the corner of Chandler's eye he saw his wife managed to fall asleep and he was relieved. He managed to smile. He still couldn't believe Monica was his wife. He was lucky, lucky to have married Monica Geller. He kissed her forehead again, closing his eyes. His mind travelled to Joey as he opened his eyes again. He still wondered why Joey was acting this way. He wondered why Joey asked that question earlier. It bothered him a little, he was worried about Joey. He wanted to talk to Joey as soon as possible, wanting to know what's going through his mind. But that was not going to happen now.

Chandler swiped his thoughts away, clearing his mind. He closed his eyes, holding his wife closer to him until he was satisfied with the position and comfortableness. He eventually drifted to sleep, hoping that no nightmares would occur.

 **Meanwhile with Phoebe**

She opened her front door of her apartment, throwing her jacket and gloves on the couch. She kicked her shoes off and plumped down on the couch. She sighed staring in front of her. She was worried about Ross. She never ever thought she would be so worried about him. But she was even more worried about Rachel. She couldn't swipe the thought away about what happened earlier in the bathroom. It made her curious, she wanted to know what was going on. After seeing Rachel throw up, she got this feeling, a feeling she couldn't get rid of. She wanted to test this feeling, wanting to know if she was right. Phoebe lie down on her couch with her knees up against her stomach. She pulled the cushion closer, resting her head on top of it. She let out a deep breath before closing her eyes, going to sleep.

 **That Afternoon**

It was four in the afternoon and Joey was still tired. He didn't slept a wink during the day. He yawned, sitting up in bed. He looked around in his room before falling back on his bed. Each time he had fallen asleep, he had a nightmare about Ross. He was frustrated. He just wanted to sleep without having nightmares. He shifted in bed, but got annoyed and stood up grabbing some clothes and went out of his room.

He looked over in Rachel's room, wondering if she was awake. But she was still sleeping, holding a teddy bear against her chest. Joey decided not to bother her as he wondered if Monica and Chandler were awake. He wanted to call first, but decided to take a chance and went over to knock on their door. He didn't want to be alone. He gave two knocks before he heard he could come in. He saw Monica and Chandler were sitting on the double couch holding each other covered in a blanket sipping some coffee.

"Hey," Joey greeted in a miserable type of voice taking his seat across from them on the single chair. That was the worst greet he ever gave to anyone he thought, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey," the both greeted back. Joey could see they were also tired as the red in their eyes were visible. The room went silence as the three of them sat there staring in front of them. It was visibly clear that they were all worried and thinking about Ross. Monica took a sip from her coffee, holding the cup close to her mouth for the warm and smell.

"How did you sleep Joe?" Chandler asked breaking the silence.

"Not good," he admitted. "I had nightmares about Ross."

"Me too," Chandler nodded, scratching the back of his head. Joey nodded as he continued to stare in front of him. For the first time ever, Joey had nothing to speak about. He didn't want to speak about Ross, but he couldn't get his mind off it.

"Do you want some coffee?" Monica asked. Joey smiled a little, nodding his head. She stood up and went to the kitchen. Now was the time for Chandler to talk to Joey. He shifted his position to Joey

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joey nodded his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday you were acting a little different," Chandler said. Joey shifted nervously in his seat, wondering why Chandler is saying that.

"What was with the questions yesterday?"

' _Questions?'_ Joey thought. What questions is Chandler referring at? Being Joey Tribbiani he asked a lot of question during a day.

"What question?"

"The one about Ross… being dead?" Chandler whispered to that his wife couldn't hear. "What was that all about?" Joey's eyes went a little wider. _'Oh that question'_ he remembered. Before he could answered Chandler, Monica gave Joey his coffee, taking her seat next to Chandler again. Joey looked at Chandler, knowing this wasn't the end of this conversation. He took a sip from his coffee, feeling guilty about his questions. It honestly just slipped out in the moment, he couldn't help it. He was just saying and asking what was on his mind. He didn't think about the consequences of his questions. He could see it was bothering Chandler and he didn't mean to upset him.

"Where's Rachel?" Monica asked.

"Still sleeping," Joey replied, putting his coffee on the coffee table and leaning back into the chair looking at Monica.

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know," Joey honestly said. "But I think not good. I could hear she was struggling to fall asleep.

"She's not taking this news good," Chandler said. "I mean, look what happened after the doctors told us the news.

"Yeah, that was weird," Monica admitted. "I hope she's okay. I didn't even have the chance to ask if she was okay," Monica said feeling guilty. She wanted to go over to Rachel, but didn't want to bother her now while she was still sleeping.

"The news took her hard," Chandler said. "But something else is bothering her, I mean, I could see it in her eyes yesterday when I helped her. Do you know something that I don't know?" Chandler asked looking at Monica who shook her head, Joey did the same. Maybe it's just the shock.

Everyone went quiet again in the room. They just continued to wander their thoughts to Ross. After quite some minutes, the telephone rang which broke their train of thoughts. It took Monica and Chandler a few seconds to register before Chandler grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello," he anxiously answered looking out of the window watching how the snow fall.

"Oh hi Doctor," he eased up

"Okay," he turned around looking at Monica.

"Thank you," Chandler said before hanging up. Chandler put the phone down before looking at Monica and Joey.

"It was the hospital. It is good news, Ross is stable and ready for visitors." They all sigh in relieve.

"Are we going today to see him?" Joey asked.

"We can go tonight" Chandler nodded.

 **Apartment 19, 17H48**

"Hey Rach, how you feeling?" Phoebe asked as she entered through the front door of Apartment 19. Rachel was sitting on one of the barstools staring blankly in front of her. She noticed Phoebe, but didn't say any word. Phoebe noticed Rachel wasn't going to reply as she shrug it off.

"Do you want some coffee?" Phoebe offered as she put the kettle on. Yet again there was no response from Rachel as she kept staring in a distance. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, but continue to make coffee for them both. Once she was done, she took a sip from her coffee.

"I think I'm pregnant," Rachel suddenly blurted out still staring blankly in front of her with a small tear escaping her eye. Phoebe almost choked on her coffee, wide eyed she looked at Rachel and then smiled to herself.

"I knew it!" Phoebe shrieked, jumping up from excitement, but stopped when she analysed her words.

"Wait, you think you're pregnant?" Phoebe arched an eyebrow. "Did you do the home made pregnancy test?"

"No, not yet," Rachel shook her head. "But the more I think about it, the more it starts to make sense with my sudden illness and…" Rachel explained, but stop to look at Phoebe

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned coming around the counter. Phoebe wanted to ask who the Dad is, but Rachel beat her to it.

"I think Ross may be the father," Rachel tearfully said. Phoebe couldn't help but to give Rachel a hug. She wrapped her arms around Rachel waist leaning her head on Rachel's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Rach," Phoebe soothed. "Everything will work out, you will see?" Phoebe whispered holding Rachel by her shoulders staring into her watery eyes.

"What if he don't wakes up? How am I going to tell him he's the father of this maybe baby?" Rachel hopelessly asked.

"Don't say that, Ross will wake up," Phoebe reassured Rachel. "And how sure are you he's the father?"

"Because I slept with him?" Rachel stated the obvious.

"Are you going to tell the other?" Phoebe asked.

"No, not yet. Please keep it quiet until I know for sure," Rachel begged. Phoebe nodded.

"I promise," she said. There was a knock on the door and as it opened up, Monica came into view closing the door behind her and before she could say anything, Phoebe blurted out.

"Rachel is maybe pregnant!" Monica gasped with wide eyes and Phoebe had her hand over her mouth.

"Phoebe!"

"Starting now," Phoebe said walking around the counter. Monica stepped closer, looking at Rachel intently.

"Is this true?" Monica asked. Rachel sighed, nodding her head.

"Yeah it's true."

"Did you do the pregnancy test?"

"No, not yet."

"Let's do it then," Monica said going back to her apartment. It was only a few seconds before she came back with a box.

"What's that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Pregnancy tests," Monica said taking one out. "Here, go pee on it," Monica blurted. Both Phoebe and Rachel looked at Monica with concern, wondering why she has a stash of pregnancy test in a box.

"What?" Monica innocently asked. Phoebe and Rachel both shook their head before Rachel stood up and went to the bathroom alone. After a minute passed by, Rachel called out Phoebe. Monica and Phoebe went into the bathroom. They saw Rachel was nervous, walking around the bathroom. She had the test in her hand.

"And?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet, have to wait 30 seconds," Rachel said handing over the test to Phoebe. Phoebe hold the test, watching how nervous Rachel was as she paced the little bathroom.

"Rachel, I-I want you to know that, if it's positive, we're gonna…" Monica was cut off by Rachel.

"Oh I know. I know," she said giving Monica a hug.

"It's time," Phoebe said looking at the test. She went quiet for a moment, before looking at Rachel and Monica.

"Umm, it's negative," Phoebe said although the test showed positive. She just wanted to test the waters, see if Rachel is going to be okay.

"What?" Rachel was surprised.

"It's negative," Phoebe repeated.

"Oh. Oh," Rachel was disappointed. She was sure she was pregnant. All the signs were there. She paused a little, taking the news in.

"Well there you go. Whew!" she paused again shaking her head. "That is… that's great… that is really great-great news…" Rachel felt as she wanted to cry, she could feel how the tears were building up inside her.

"Y'know cause the whole not being ready and kinda the financial aspects and with Ross in the hospital, all that. Whew. Wow, this is just the way it was supposed to be," Rachel couldn't hold it any longer as a tear escaped her eye. "God"

"Well… well, great," Monica said as she had no clue what else to say. She felt sorry for Rachel. Phoebe handed a tissue to Rachel.

"Here,"

"Thanks," Rachel said crying. "God this is so stupid," Rachel exclaimed. "How could I be upset over something I never had? It's negative?" Rachel asked again, just to make sure.

"Not, it's positive," Phoebe said. Rachel gasped a little.

"What?!" Rachel was confused, wondering if she heard right.

"It's… it's not negative, it's positive," Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah, I lied before," Phoebe said handing over the test to Rachel. She looked at the test and it was indeed positive.

"Oh God…" Monica exclaimed.

"Now you know how you really feel about it," Phoebe said.

"Oh… Oh that's a risky little game!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Monica asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby," Rachel said. But then reality kicked in and she was not so excited anymore.

"What's wrong?" Monica suddenly asked.

"N…Nothing," Rachel exhaled.

"Wait, who's the father?" Monica asked looking at Rachel and Phoebe.

"That's the tricky part," Phoebe said.

"Tell me!" Monica said crossing her arms. Phoebe looked at Rachel and Rachel nodded as a confirmation that she can tell Monica.

With gritted teeth, Phoebe said, "We think it is Ross."

 **A/N: I decided to recreate the scene of the pregnancy test as I thought it was awesomely done in the episode of "The One After I do". I did added a little dialogue in between so that it suits the storyline. Again, so sorry for being late of this chapter. Next Chapter will be better than this one. Thank you for reading. It means the world that you still reading the story.**


End file.
